


People don't belong to people

by amitye



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Unrequited Crush, Various parent issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitye/pseuds/amitye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The High Queen of Alagaësia is torn between two lovers. Sometimes she chooses her valiant Red Rider, sometimes her loyal sorceress.<br/>Sometimes she doesn't feel like choosing at all.<br/>[Mainly future fics + Some AUs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What movie did you pick?"  
She presses her lips. She is not going to admit that Nasuada Nightstalker, succesful businesswoman and bride to be, cannot look at her fiancè straight in the eye and say firmly "No no no, we won't watch Simba's pride for the seventh time.  
"The Princess and the Frog. " She lies, and Trianna groans on the other side of the phone  
"Noo, why haven't you assholes told me? You know it's my favorite!"  
Nasuada sighs. A good compromise leaves everyone angry, her father used to say, and there's surely enough time for both movies.  
After all, it might be the time she finally finds out whether she hates more to see her fiancè choke back tears for the whole span of "Not one of us" or to hear her fianceè laugh manically singing "Friends on the other side".


	2. Love and greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if? - Trianna is sent to infiltrate into Uru'baen to rescue Lady Nasuada

Her mother's cheeks had been tears-streaked when she had left her to Ajihad, but her voce firm. "Child, you cannot understand now, but you have a much greater potential than I and it's unfair for me to keep you there to heal sprains and boil water. You are born for greater things than this."   
Her cheeks had been tears -streaked too, more than they were in the present, though there was no more reason to weep then than now, and scarcely any need in both cases .   
Gwyneth had made a sacrifice for her, sacrificing her futile motherly affection so that Trianna could learn and grow powerul, as was every parent's duty.  
The sorceress smiled. _I am going to achieve that potential now._  
She had always known someday, when she was old and grey, she would lock herself somewhere and call the spirits to take her body, and finally taste the full power of the beings she had dealt with all her life.   
It was better that way, truly - a power that found its use was inherently superior to one left in potentia. It was... just a bit of an hard choice.  
Easy than her mother's, truly - she was not forced to choose between love and greatness, for what could encompass love and greatness and duty too better than turning herself in a Shade to wreck havoc on the capital for the Varden's benefit and rescue her lady love from the Enemy?  
Nothing, nothing, oh nothing - she sobbed and hugged her legs, cursing her cowardly attachment to the dream of a long mundane life devoid of love and greatness, and begun her chanting.


End file.
